Friday, I'm In Love!
by J. Maria
Summary: COMPLETE. A week of love comes to a close. Prequel to The Hardest Choice To Make. Part 1 of the More Than Tea Series.


Title: Friday, I'm In Love! (1/1)

Author: JMaria

Rating: R

Disclaimers: Not Mine, Joss and JK own them.

Spoilers: s4/5, b5

Summary: A week of love comes to a close.

A/N: OK, this is the prequel to the prequel 'The Hardest Choice To Make'. (yeah, I'm nuts) The original story, called 'Chamomile' has yet to be put out yet. It is on my laptop, which I have to run in safe mode to get it on a disk to put it on my desktop. So if you're looking for it, it's not up yet. This takes place after "Who Are You?" Buffy and Riley have split because he slept with Faith while faith was in Buffy's body. It also takes place after OotP, so I'll explain while he's in Sunnyhell in the story. Thank you to all of those who reviewed the last one. The feedback actually spurred on this story. Anwho, this is I think my third story I've written with Buffy as the main focus. (The sequel to this and 'Through the Gates Into Paradise', which is a non-crossover.). Anyway, this is also based on a challenge Jinni made awhile back that just fits in too well with the plot. So here's the info on that.

#2 Gimme Just One Night

Either a one night stand, one night between friends, a final goodbye or a last ditch effort to save something worth saving. Two characters (or more) - at least one crossover and one non-crossover.

I'm also using lyrics from the Cure song "Friday I'm In Love" because, well I heard it twice this weekend, so it's kinda like fate, you know?

****

Friday, I'm In Love!

__

Monday You Can Hold Your Head

"Excuse me, Miss?" A deep voice knocked her out of her reverie. The blond woman jerked her head up to face the red-haired man.

"Yeah?"

"Would you happen to know where I could find Sunnydale High School?"

"It doesn't exist . . .it blew up last June."

"Blew - you wouldn't happen to know where I can find Rupert Giles?"

Buffy Summers stared up suspiciously at him. His hair was darker in the front, but a vibrant red throughout. He was British, which meant he could very well be working for the council. They'd been in search of Faith since she ran away the day before. That only reminded her more and more of how much she was _not_ speaking to Riley "Cheater" Finn.

That was all it took for Buffy Summers to do the stupid thing.

"Actually, I do. I'm Buffy Summers. I actually have some time free right now, if you'd like me to take you to his house?"

"Thank you. I'm Charlie Weasley." He grinned broadly at her, and Buffy thought she'd melt from the power he packed behind those pearly whites.

__

Tuesday, Wednesday Stay In Bed

The phone rang in the motel room. He raced from the shower, muttering a curse under his breath as he stubbed a toe on the door jam. He grabbed the receiver in his slippery hands, trying to keep the towel closed around his waist.

"'Allo?"

"Charlie Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"It's Buffy, we met a few days ago, at Giles' house?"

"Yeah, I remember. What can I do you for?"

"What?! You can't do me for - oh, you mean what can -" She paused, mentally cursing herself for not understanding what he meant. "I was wondering if you'd like to go have coffee or maybe tea. With me. Sometime. Like tonight?"

There was a popping noise behind him. He quickly whirled around and yelled. Two people stood in his room, laughing at him as he frantically clutched onto the towel.

"Bloody Hell!"

"OK, well then I'm sorry -" Buffy said, hurt ringing through her voice.

"What? Oh, no not you, Buffy. My brother and friend just popped in on me. I wasn't expecting them. I wasn't talking about you."

"Wotcher Charlie!" The woman in the room grinned broadly, admiring the drooped line on the backside of his towel.

"Shut it, Tonks!" He hissed. He turned away from them and finished his sentence. "I'd love to go out for some coffee with you. Maybe in an hour -"

"Better make it two, Charlie. We've some things to go over." Bill called from behind him.

"In two hours?" He amended.

"Um, sure. The Espresso Pump in two hours. See you then." Buffy replied happily over the phone.

He hung up, then conjured up some robes. He glared at the two of them as Tonks sang.

"Charlie's got a girlfriend."

"Grow up, Nymphie." She glared back at him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Children, we're here for a reason, not for you to pick up women or bicker like Snape and Sir -" Bill started to say, until he saw the tears welling up in Tonks' eyes.

"Right. What'd you find?" Charlie asked.

"The pendant's not in the museum in town." Bill said. "They never had it. I'm going to strangle that little rat." He muttered.

"Pettigrew?" Charlie asked confused.

"Well, him as well. But no, the bartender at the pub."

"They called him 'Willy the Snitch', Bill." Tonks said, rolling her eyes. "Didja really think _he'd_ tell the truth?"

"What'd you find, Nymphie?" Bill said bitterly.

"Well, the crypt was clean. If it was there, it's gone now. And next time you call me that, I'll hex away your balls. Doubt if Fleur would like that very much." She grinned maliciously. She turned to Charlie. "What'd you find?"

"The pendant. Giles had it, said a vampire dug it up while he was looking for the Gem of Amara. Pure coincidence that one of his people grabbed it."

"The vampire's?"

"No, Mr. Giles' people."

"So, Charlie. . .who's Buffy?" Tonks said, grinning as she plopped down on the bed.

* * * * *

Buffy did her hair. She changed her outfit like six or seven times. She tried out different lipsticks.

What she ended up with was an outfit that screamed "hey, I like you, even though I'm kinda seeing someone else, but am powerfully attracted to you." It'd do.

"Hey, Buff. What's with the killer outfit?" Willow asked as she dropped her keys on her desk.

"Coffee."

"Okay, you lost me." The redhead's eyes widened. "You made up with Riley, and you're going for coffee?" She said hopefully.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? Not exactly, how?"

"I'm going fore coffee, but not with Riley, and no, we haven't made up."

"But you're going with someone. Someone cute, and boy like!" She shrieked.

"Will!"

"Who - how - why?"

"I dunno. . . we sort of clicked. And he's nice. And he's not evil and doesn't work for the government." She sighed. "He's normal and nice -"

"Parker normal?" Willow said snootily.

"No, Parker wasn't normal. He was a weasel. Charlie's -"

"Charlie?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it is. . .I just like him."

* * * * *

She waited, patiently for him. Until it started to rain. She sighed heavily. She should have known better. She turned to leave, grabbing her purse.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. My meeting ran longer than I'd thought." A very wet Charlie said grinning. "You been waiting long? I tried to call you, but I don't have you're number."

"Oh, that's ok. . .I've only been here for a few minutes." She grinned back.

__

Or Thursday Watch The Walls Instead

Riley Finn watched as Buffy slipped across campus. He'd been watching for her, but she never turned to the Frat house. He was worried. He really hoped they could resolve this whole issue. Didn't she know that he hadn't known? That it wasn't really cheating, because it was her body that he'd made love to?

* * * *

Buffy found herself laughing along with Charlie and his friends. It was just too funny. They talked about their work, and the people who they worked with. She heard the stories about Charlie's younger siblings, and about their friends. She of course told them about Willow and Xander, and even a little bit about Riley and her mother and Giles.

But they never talked about their actual jobs. Tonks said she worked in a political job, sort of like the CIA. Bill said he worked for a bank. And Charlie said he tamed horses. She just smiled and said she was a student.

__

But Friday Never Hesitates

She didn't know how it happened. She'd only known him for four days. But he felt so right. One minute they'd been talking, the next she was kissing him. He'd tried to convince her to stop, that they didn't have to do this.

"But I want to."

She'd nearly ripped the clothes off of him, her mouth never leaving his. He was gentle, tender almost. His callused hands traveled over her skin as he worshipped her body. It was bittersweet.

Because they both knew that this couldn't really last. They weren't ready to commit to one another. They'd only known each other for four days. They still had too many secrets; too much living they couldn't erase. But for one night, those reasons vanished. They didn't matter.

~* * ~* ~* *~

"Buffy?"

"Hmm? What? Oh, hey Will."

"Morning. This was on the door. Where were you last night?" Willow handed her the folded piece of paper. She looked curiously at it.

"Out . . . patrolling, why?" Buffy cracked the wax seal on it, her eyes skimming the words.

"Cuz Riley asked me if I saw you . . . Buffy, do you think seeing this Charlie guy is a great idea?"

"I'm not seeing him." She said distracted.

"Buffy, you spent five days -"

"It doesn't matter . . . he's gone." She said, pushing herself from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." She let the letter fall back onto the bed. 

She gathered up her shower things and soundlessly slipped out of the room. Willow made a beeline for the letter, her eyes racing across it. She snapped her head to the door.

"Oh, Buffy." She said sadly. The letter fell to the mattress as she raced to follow her friend.

__

Buffy,

What we had this past week, I will never forget. But we both know that I have to go. You have that Riley chap, and I have my job. Should you, for any reason, ever need me, I' ve given you my home address, it's on the front. Mail me, or look me up . . . thank you for the most memorable week of my life.

~ Charlie

* * * * *

Buffy walked down the hall, but stopped as she passed another room, the door flung open and an old 80's song blaring into the hall

__

"Monday you can hold your head

Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed

Or Thursday watch the walls instead

Its Friday I'm in love

Saturday wait

And Sunday always comes too late

But Friday never hesitates . . ."

It's Saturday. She thought for a moment. She smiled. _It's not Friday, but I'm in love . . ._

She pushed open the bathroom door, knowing that she'd never forget him.

*~*

__

And Sunday Always Comes Too Late

Their daughter was born on a Sunday. Chamomile Anne Weasley Summers was born a day late. Buffy smiled down at her daughter. And then smiled up at her sister, her mother, and her friends.

She'd gotten back with Riley, not too long after Charlie'd left. But he knew that the baby wasn't his. It didn't matter though. No one knew who Cammi's father was. After her first run in with Glory, she'd thought she'd lose the baby. But Cammi was a fighter, like her mother.

She smiled up at her family. Riley had been distant lately. And Joyce had been in the hospital. And Dawn - Dawn was the key. Buffy smiled. She had a family to protect.

"We Summers women are strong." She whispered to Cammi. "Don't you ever forget that, sweetie."

She had her father's hair.

__

~end~

A/N2: Ok, so, Chamomile should be up either tonight or tomorrow. Not sure. And this last part comes after 'No Place Like Home' in season 5. How did I do?


End file.
